The CDC BreakUp
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: There's many things I never thought I'd do. One of those things just happened to be still liking Sonny after we were broken up. So I decided to try to fix that... For Kinzee and Man-Suz-She's BU contest! Rated T for themes and some language. Chad's POV


_The CDC Break-up_

_So Random! star Sonny Munroe talks about her break-up with Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper exclusively for PopTeen!_

_PopTeen: First of all, who ended it, you or him?_

_Sonny: I did end it, yes._

_PopTeen: So, why did you break up with Chad Dylan Cooper?_

_Sonny: Well, a lot of things contributed to it, but I'd have to say that what put me over the edge was when he ordered the recount for the Tween choice awards._

_PopTeen: I believe that was truly a shocker to us all. Now, have you agreed to stay friends, or not?_

_Sonny: I don't think we really agreed to anything. I guess we'll see what happens later._

I threw the magazine down on the table. Would the world just stop with it, already? I messed up, okay? It was stupid, I get it. I screwed up. Could you stop asking Sonny how she feels? Does anyone even care about what I felt? It was giving me a headache.

So I pulled out the Tylenol, staring at it. I could easily down the entire thing, causing my pain to go away. But looking at the picture I kept in my medicine cabinet, I knew that would just be a stupid idea. Why would I kill myself like my cousin, **Shelby** did?

I remembered that day well. When I was younger, I would go to my cousin's house after school. This was before I was on the goody gang, and I was your average 6 year old guy. But my cousin was one of my best friends, even being 11 years older than I. Normally, I'd use the key she gave me, and walk in on her doing her homework, or making me a snack.

So that day, I unlocked the door, yelling, "I'm back, you miss me?" But nobody answered. I looked around, calling her name. After being nowhere to be found, I figured she had to run out and run an errand. I got out my homework, and went to go wash my hands in the bathroom like I'd normally do when I got home.

Opening the door, I saw water leaking out of the tub. And in the tub was my cousin, completely under. I pulled her up and began screaming at her. "Shelby? Wake up, cousin! Come on, breathe!" Once I realized that she wasn't breathing, I called 911.

I wouldn't know this until later, but she committed **suicide** by taking too many pills and drowning herself.

So, you're probably wondering why I just told you this whole little back-story, and what it has to do with my breakup with Sonny. I'm getting to it!

After taking the recommended dose of Tylenol, I pulled out the picture once more. Every time I took any type of medicine, I'd take out the picture and give her a moment of silence. But this time, my hands slipped, and the picture and frame went slamming onto the floor. Glass flew everywhere, shards hitting me. I ignored the twinge I felt, not seeing much blood.

Yet when I picked up the picture itself, I saw something on the back. "Chad," I read aloud. "Find the good things in people, bud." I smirked. Of all the things you could write on the back of a picture, she wrote that? But still, she had to have had a reason.

So that's why I ended up outside of the cafeteria, spying on the happy looking Sonny. What did I even see in her in the beginning, I had been thinking not too long ago. Yet in seeing her smile, I felt something only she gave me. That feeling of really liking someone for who they are, not because you're bored.

I had dated a lot, sure. But I had only felt romantically towards someone I was dating about three times out of the forty or so girls. Come to think of it, the number was probably higher. I don't keep count.

So that feeling truly surprised me. After dating and dumping a girl, any feelings never came back. But Sonny was different, I knew that. Her smile lit up my day. Her hair looked like chocolate, flowing softly down her back and petite frame. Bright eyes glimmered with hope, and the prettiest smile I had ever seen was directed at her friends.

Not too long ago, I could make her smile like that. I began getting lost in my thoughts, not noticing her getting up and walking towards me. "What are you staring at?" She asked, a forced smile replacing her normal one. Yes, I knew her well now.

"Just a girl," I responded, looking at her.

Her forced smile went away, and even her eyes began looking dull. What did I say to her? "Oh," My ex-girlfriend responded, and began walking away. What did I do to her? I understand she still is probably annoyed at me for taking her award, but do I really deserve this?

One answer came into my head: Probably.

Next came good news and bad news. The bad news was that I had to go back to practice, and couldn't watch Sonny any longer. But the scene fit my mood well. It was a sad, somewhat more angst filled set of scenes. Today, Mackenzie had just had his heart broken and was dating other girls to try and cover it up. (Do they like, stalk me or something?)

Anyways, that went extremely well. "That's why you won the award for Best Tween Show, Chad. It's your amazing acting." This did not make me feel good at all, which led to another, 'Let's Follow Around Sonny!' Session.

This time, she was in rehearsal. I snuck in the back, trying not to be seen. Nobody would ever find out I was doing this, But, it wasn't my idea, it was Shelby's. I could always blame her if need be. And trust me, I would. I love her and all, but I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

Seeing her laughing face brought a smile to mine. I just felt so happy when she was, and sad when she wasn't. What was happening to me? Her acting was amazing, I couldn't deny that. Anytime I said otherwise, I was lying. During her Check it Out girls dance routine, she accidentally tripped Tawni. Rushing to her side, she let the kind part of her show.

That's another thing I loved about her. She was beautiful, kind, great at the arts, even smart. A total package, one I didn't really deserve. I was a package too, but not a nice one like her.

"That's great, guys! Go take fifteen and get changed for The Coolest Kid In School sketch!" Marshall commanded happily, and I ran back to my dressing room. If I got caught, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

And guess who wouldn't be able to hear the end of it? Me, for as I opened the doors, Zora jumped out of the vent. "Damn." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"You were watching Sonny, weren't you?" Zora insisted, her face uncomfortably close to mine.

"Too close!' I exclaimed, pulling back slightly. She proceeded to make me more and more uncomfortable, glaring at me.

She gave a small smirk, an evil grin appearing on her face. "You were here watching Sonny, were you not?"

I nodded. "What do you want from me?"

Yet the creepy girl just grinned at me. "Just follow me." She announced, grabbing my arm and dragging me along. This girl was getting creepier and creepier. Just what was getting into her? I ended up in a small room, similar to a small bedroom. On one side was a smaller closet with costumes and a bathroom. Then I saw a desk in the corner, and a large beanbag chair. It looked normal enough, except for the posters on the wall.

But I won't go into those sketchy things. "Do you like my dressing room?" Zora asked, plopping down in the beanbag chair.

"Yeah, it's nice I guess. Pretty small, but not bad. More normal than I thought your dressing room would be." I expected her to growl at me or something, but she just laughed.

"Yup, I'm not all that crazy you know." She announced, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Now back to what I was talking to you about. Do you still like Sonny? You were stalking her after all." She asked, giving me another glare. I then realized I had never really had a conversation with Zora before. It was quite frightening, actually.

I attempted to avoid the question. "Who are these girls?" I asked, pointing at some pictures depicting over-made up Japanese girls looking rather cute in dresses.

She slapped my hand away. "Don't avoid my question." She demanded, and I sighed.

"I could possibly have some type of feelings still for her, yes. But I'll get over that soon enough. It's just a stupid little thing I have for her." I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that? Being pressured like this makes you do stupid things…

The little girl just shook her head. What could she know about romance? Had she ever dated anyone before? "You truly are clueless, are you not?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed, walking over to me and looking me in the eye. "Can you not tell how she feels about you? Are you that stupid?"

"Since when does she like me? She seems to hate me now." I said sadly, refusing to look at the girl. Yet the girl just shook her head.

"Go talk to her." She encouraged. "I think you'll find different." I nodded, eager to get away from the creepy child.

But Zora seemed to have one more thing to say to me, telling from the way she was smirking. "What is it?" I questioned, a bit annoyed.

"You know those girls you pointed at earlier?"

I nodded, suspicious. "Yes?"

"They're not girls." She told me, opening the door and pushing me out of it. Those girls were really guys? What the… why would she hang those on her wall? There's so much I won't know about that girl.

And this was when I was beginning to get a bit annoyed. Shelby had now led me to go and talk to my ex-girlfriend, having no idea what I would say. But I guessed I shouldn't be blaming her, it was my fault I was taking her advice.

Knocking on the door, I almost expected (and somewhat hoped) she wouldn't appear. But she did, her smile fading in an instant. "What do you want?"

"I-uh-well…" I started, having no idea what I would say. Hey Sonny, I still like you a whole lot, take me back? That'll end _so _well. Sonny's actually a bit scary when she's angry.

"So, is there really any reason for this visit? I was trying to study." She told me. I bit my lip, probably looking slightly afraid. She must have noticed this, because her glare softened and she looked almost normal again.

So what would I say? "I was talking to Zora…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Did you see the pictures of the men dressed up like women? They really freak me out." She announced, shuddering. This was more like the Sonny I knew, saying random funny stuff in an awkward situation.

"They are creepy." I agreed.

Her gaze returned from the distance and back to my face, studying it quite some bit. "I'm assuming you came here for a reason."

Great. I still had no answer. "I wanted to see if you needed help studying." I told her, grateful that I'm such a good actor.

She snickered a bit, then let me in. "Sure, if you can survive ten minutes with a stupid person like me."

"You're not stupid, Sonny." I said, instinctively putting an arm around her waist. It took me a moment to remember I was no longer her boyfriend. However, she didn't look like she was really hating my arm there. Yet I still awkwardly pulled away.

The brunette stared at my arm for a moment, then continued talking. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm a terror at math." I couldn't help but smile at her grin.

"Well, I did say I was here to help, didn't I?" I told her. I could tell she was a bit suspicious, but wanted me to be here.

She led me over to her desk, pulling a chair over for me to sit on. "You're being unusually nice." Sonny commented, pointing at the seat.

I happily sat in it, a charming (or so I hoped) smirk appearing on my face. "I was feeling nice today. So let's get started, what are we learning?"

"Geometry." The teen responded, annoyance in her voice. I couldn't blame her, though. I truly hated geometry.

"I hate that stuff." I told her, but pulled out a pencil and began helping her anyways. "So what you're going to do here is first take the triangle…" I began, but I was cut off once again by the brunette grabbing my wrists.

At first I had no idea what was going on. But after looking at her shocked expression and back at my wrists, I noticed what she was probably looking at. It was no other than the scars from when the picture frame had dropped. To someone as observant as Sonny, it probably looked like I was **cutting**.

It wasn't too long before Sonny had jumped to conclusions. "You cut?" She asked, moving her hands from my wrists.

"I never said I did." I told her, taking a look at where her eyes had soon landed, on her own wrists. Not thinking at all, (I've been doing that a lot lately.) I pulled up her sweatshirt sleeves. And this was when I noticed something I had never noticed before. I saw various horizontal scars lining her wrists, ranging from old to fresh.

At this moment, I watched as my ex struggled to get out of my grip, tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel heartbroken at this action. But I wasn't supposed to feel this way! I was supposed to feel sorry, but go on my own way! Why did I feel the need to help her?

And for some reason, I thought of Shelby. I couldn't let Sonny hang like so many people had let my cousin hang. So instead of letting her go, I grabbed her tighter.

"Sonny, please tell me. Why are you cutting?" Yeah, it might have been a stupid thing to say, and it was. She began sobbing harder. And although it is cliché and out of character for me, I began pulling her closer and stroking her head. She tried to wiggle out for just a moment, but soon thought different of it.

She shook her head, refusing to tell me anything. Yet, I could tell it was probably from some type of emotional pressure, which happened a lot, right? And don't question me for knowing this! Have you yet realized I work on a drama directed towards girls? I can pull a Mackenzie sometimes.

"Alright, just know I'll be here for you, okay?" I told her, and was prepared to say more. However, I heard a mutter from Sonny. "What did you say?" I asked, attempting to charm her into saying what she said again.

And I think it worked. She looked into my eyes, giving me a look like that of a child. Her eyes bore into me, and I began getting lost in them like I did back when we were dating. I had such an urge to kiss her, but I decided against it. "I never wanted you to see." She told me, cuddling against my chest.

I still had feelings for her, didn't I? Of course I did. "Why didn't you want me to see?" I questioned. We still stayed in this mushy pose, and I was really beginning to hope nobody (coughcough TAWNI coughcough) would walk in and see us like this. Not that I didn't want people to see Sonny and I together, I wouldn't make that mistake again.

I just wanted to tell people myself, and not have someone else tell the world Sonny and I were getting back together. But I guess we weren't yet, and I needed to stop getting myself excited over nothing.

Sonny opened her mouth to say something. "Because, I just… didn't." Would I take that for an answer? Nope.

"Tell me the truth, Sonny. I won't think of you any differently."

She sighed, her head tilting up at me. "I still might have some feelings for you, and don't get all cocky because I said this."

I decided it would be best to soothe her with a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled a bit to herself. Pushing her off of me, I took my hands in hers. "Do you want to go out with me? I'll try not to turn our relationship into shit again!" I promised her, causing a tiny laugh.

"I might like that." She told me.

"On one condition." I said. I hoped she really did like me, or this wouldn't work at all. She nodded, showing me she was ready. "Please don't cut, for me."

I half expected her to say no. "I'll try my hardest, just like you're going to try your hardest not to screw up this relationship again, right?" This made a grin escape over my face, and I almost did a little happy dance.

"This is why you're great, Sonny!" I told her, flashing her a very Chad-like smile. The brunette just groaned, and I knew she was getting back to her old self. "See you Friday, I'll pick you up." I told her, rushing back towards the door.

Yet I was stopped by a voice. "Chad?" My girlfriend once more called.

"Yes?"

"You still need to help me with math." She said shyly, and I walked back to help. That voice was so cute. You know, I think if Shelby were here right now, she'd be pretty proud of me. I don't know why, but I think she'd be smiling indeed.

**I have a whole lot to say in this author's note of mine, so let's get started! Well, this is dedicated to the awesome "Miss Priss" Kinzee! () HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! She's amazing when it comes to make-up and clothing, and there's always something she's got up her sleeve to make me smile. She's an awesome writer and a great person in general. :D Sorry it's late, I just wanted to make it amazing! I hope you liked it! **

** This is also a story for Man-Suz-She's Break-Up contest as well, and I hope you enjoyed this too, Shelby! Oh yes, and I feel like I should explain my new avatar! Well, it **_**is**_** my birthday. But more importantly, it's my one year account-aversary! Happy birthday to my account! I remember when I first started writing for this place. Good times, good times.**

** For all of you who are going back to school, Happy Back to School! I can't believe how fast the summer went. I feel like just a couple weeks ago I was super excited for the first day of summer! If you're still actually reading this, put the word cow in your review. However, I think that I'll be able to write pretty frequently still. I've been writing a whole lot to try to get most of my multi-chapters written, so I think I can write more One-shots now. Okay, I think this is enough of an author's note for everyone!**

** Please review and thanks very much for reading! And if you're an iCarly fan, make sure to vote on the poll found in my profile!**


End file.
